A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The fan section drives air along a bypass flowpath and a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and then mixed with fuel and ignited in the combustor section to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the combustion gases to power the compressor section and generate thrust. The fan section, compressor section, and/or the turbine section may each include rotatable blade assemblies and non-rotating vane assemblies. A shroud may be located at an inner diameter of one or more of the vane assemblies.